


Playing with Charlotte

by 1967pennylane



Category: Billary - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967pennylane/pseuds/1967pennylane
Summary: Bill enjoys an afternoon with their grandchild.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first time I write a fanfic. But i've been reading Ao3 for a long time so I decided to write. First of all: english is not my mother language, and it´s so hard to me. I tried my best to write and i'm sure there might be a lot of mistakes, so sorry about that, and if you tell me a could correct them. I was so bad when I saw the inaguration that all i wanted is Hillary to be with her family, and then i had this idea. I hope you like it!  
> By the way, my tumblr is @1967pennylane

Chelsea called her mom that cold morning to ask her to go to the shopping centre together.  
“Of course sweetie, we’ll go together” she answered in the phone.  
“Would you mind asking dad if he could take care of Charlotte? Her nanny is sick and Marc went to see his parents with Aidan” said Chelsea and knowing her father, he would be delighted to spend the afternoon with his granddaughter.  
“Hi darling, the speaker is on, and I’d love to!”.  
“Alright we see you later!” and Hillary hung up the phone and looked for a cellphone charger.  
When she turned back she could see Bill smiling, and knew the reason. Who could ever tell this little girl was going to change their lifes forever? Her friends always told her how wonderful grandkids were, but she really figured it out when Chelsea told them she was pregnant. And when she though she couldn’t be happier… Their daughter told them about having a little boy.  
And here they are. Smiling just because of the though they would spend some time with her.  
“You are the proudest grandpa ever…” she came closer smiling at him. “Do you think you can handle Charlotte alone?” he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Hey, are you saying I’m not in a good shape to have a play day with her?” she laughed. “I’m just saying if you are prepared to cook for her and all that staff”, “Of course I’m. Don’t worry, spend the afternoon with Chels”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Chelsea prepared all staff needed for Charlotte in a bag, and when she was ready she looked for her so both could go to grandpa’s house. Charlotte couldn’t be happier when she found out she was going to see her grandparents. She loved being around them, playing games and give them hugs. After a long time in the car, they’ve arrived. Charlotte run into grandma’s arms and kissed her. Then did the same with pop-pop. 

After Hillary and Chelsea left the house, Bill asked the little girl “what would you like to do?”  
“I would like to play with Elmo and you” she answered. Elmo was one of her favorites characters, and he and Hills gave her a big and beautiful Elmo as a birthday present four months ago. Then he remembered. “I got you something Charlotte” he said while he was giving an small bag. As she opened she run and gave him a bear hug. It was a t-shirt and a game with Elmo face on it. She really liked it.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

As the girls found the perfect dress to wear for the party they were going to attend next week, Chelsea proposed “Why don’t we go to Starbucks? Then we could pick the shoes for Charlie… But first let me see if everything is ok with dad”.  
“It seems like they are having a good time, just look at the whatsapp group” Hillary showed her phone “Cutest selfie ever… But he seems anxiety overtook him and gave her the gifts” Chelsea laughed. “Let’s take one” While she took her phone to take a photo.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Poppop can we make a tea party?” Bill took her in his arms. “Sure little girl, come here. I’m gonna prepare everything” She nodded. “But we also gotta get dressed for the occasion” Bill looked confused. “What do you mean, honey?” “I love to use make-up for the parties. And you should too”. Bill smiled, totally understanding what his little princess meant. “Oh, I see. But please don’t tell grandma we are gonna use her make-up please”

Bill took from their bedroom Hillary’s make-up case and broght it to the living room. Charlotte took a pink lipstick and used it on both.  
Then she continued with eye shadows, choosing a purple one for her grandpa and a light blue one for her. She put some blush and Then she decided it was time to work on their hair. She asked for a braidstail. Bill tried his best but he failed. Still, Charlotte loved it, and found a problem: her grandpa hasn’t got his hair as long as her. So she asked if he could wear one of his wife’s hair bands. He accepted and laughed at the though of one of his haters watching him like this.  
"Can we use one of grandma pantsuits?" Bill liked the idea and followed her to Hillary's wardrobe.  
"I want to use a that blue one please! Just like her..." he reached for it and help her get dressed.  
“You are the most beautiful princess I’ve ever met” he said as they both looked at their reflection in the mirror. “Let's go to the kitchen, everything is ready!”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

They were having such a great time that they’ve never heard Hillary and Chelsea were home.  
The two saw all the situation and both hearts melted. Chelsea never imagined that making her parents grandpas would be such an incredible feeling. Hillary in the other hand was lost in her emotions… “Next time someone asks me how I fall in love all over again after 41 years, I’d say that I only have to watch him around the kids” she thought.  
When Charlotte realized their presence, run into them to give her mom and grandma a hug.  
“I hope you aren’t embarrassed of me” he said while his face became a little red. Everybody laughed. “Of course we are not! Come here I want a photo of all of us” said Chelsea.  
After a few words, Chelsea and Charlotte had to return home, as they had a lot of things to do.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“That pink lipstick looks good on you, sweetheart”  
“Yeah, she says she choosed it because it looks perfect on you… Do you think I’m a good grandpa?” he replied, while slowly approaching to embrace her.  
“Not only you are the best… You are the hottest” She kissed him on the lips.  
“You gotta be so in love to say that with this look”  
“Believe me, it’s true” he smiled. Of course he knew. After all this years she still find him beautiful and she made sure to tell him everyday. And not even necessary to be said, he always reminded how beautiful and intelligent she is. How greatful he is to have her, Chelsea, Charlotte, Aidan and Marc. How happy he is by just staying at her side.  
“Anxiety stroke and you gave her the gift, huh?”  
“Yes, I’m Sorry. She was just to happy with Elmo that I felt that was the mom-”  
“Hey, it’s ok. Im just kidding!”  
“Great! Because if you can help me to clean all the make-up, I can give the small gift I got for the third most beautiful girl in the world…”  
“Really? Lets go upstairs and I’ll gel- WHAT? the third?” She screamed. Bill started laughing. “Hey you better tell me who are the two that stole that place in your heart” She said as becoming a little jealous.  
“Actually it’s a tie… Between Chelsea and Charlotte” both laughed.  
“Stop being cute because I don’t think I could love you even more!” She said lovingly while going to their bedroom.  
"Do you wanna know a secret? She loves pantsuits and her grandpa just like you do"


End file.
